Optical systems are used with optical devices such as cameras, telescopes, and microscopes. In an optical system, stray light is light which was not intended in the design. Stray light may be from an intended source, but follow paths other than intended. Stray light can also originate from a source other than the intended source. Stray light can enter into a lens from a peripheral source, which can be a light source coming from outside the expected field of view. One example of stray light is sunlight outside a field of view of an optical lens. Stray light can result in unwanted background noise or signals relative to the intended image. Thus, stray light can interfere with an intended image. Stray light can also limit the dynamic range of an optical system. For example, stray light can limit the signal-to-noise ratio or contrast ratio of an optical system, by limiting how dark the optical system can be.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to reduce or minimize the amount of stray light in optical systems.